Quacklin
These are the adventures of Quacklin the Duck and his best friend Akimbo the Hedgehog. First Story The White Chaos Dragon's Crystal Heart Characters: QuacklinTD/ Super QuacklinTD, AkimboTH/ Dark AkimboTH, NatalieTH, ApalloTH/ Earth Form/ Wind Form/ Solar Form, and The White Chaos Dragon For now the White Chaos Dragon After suffering a bloody defeat, both Quacklin and Akimbo lay motionless, appalled at their failure. Natalie's left fighting against the White Chaos Dragon that both Super Quacklin and Dark Akimbo could not defeat. With Natalie's life in great danger, Quacklin regains consciousness. "Hey- Akimbo- get up." Akimbo regains consciousness too, realizing he is in a puddle of his own blood. "You get up-" "I'm working on it." Quacklin struggles to move his severely damaged body and is unable to. Natalie is prevented from healing any of them because the White Chaos Dragon is between her and the guys. The Dragon inflicted a decent amount of damage to Natalie, only infuriating a weakened Quacklin. "Natalie, get away or you'll be killed!" "I have to heal you both, this mission is really important!" "I dont give a damn about the mission, get out of here!" Natalie takes some more damage. "Quacklin?" "What?" "Im unable to use any chaos energy!" "Noo! Natalie you get the hell outta there, leave before he kills you!" Apallo: -on his nimbus cloud- WDragon: -charges his Chaos Breath- Quacklin: "Natalie!" Apallo: -sees it at a distance and flies towards it- Natalie: -Runs toward her discarded Guardian Hammer- (which is far away) Apallo: -jumps off the cloud and dives down pulling out his element disk and changes into Earth form- "EARTH!" -apallo then changes into a Rock fist and slams on the dragon's head- Akimbo: Yells, "Dammit!" Apallo: did I over do it? WDragon: -Chaos Breath is diverted- Apallo: -leaps off- Natalie: -grabs her hammer- "Hey!" Apallo: ? WDragon: -sits up, with his claws in the air- Apallo: "Hey. was that thing your pet?" -not paying attention- WDragon: -bear hugs the new comer- Quacklin: "No!" Apallo: -turns around- ???? Akimbo: "What happened?" -cant turn his head to see- WDragon: -breathes on Apallo as it begans to charge its Chaos Breath- Natalie: -starts healing Quacklin with her Guardian Hammer, ignoring the dragon- Apallo: -looks up and just does a small uppercut on it's snout- WDragon: -the Chaos Breath blasts out of his nostrils in two different directions- Natalie: -finishes healing Quacklin- Quacklin: stands up "hurry and heal Akimbo" Apallo: your a big guy arent ya? Natalie: -finishes healing akimbo- WDragon: -flies up into the air- "Roar" -its crystal heart shines with chaos energy- Apallo: -taunting it- Apallo: -changes out and into his wind form and boosts himself towards the Crystal- Natalie: "hey be care that thing stopped 2 super forms!" Apallo: -ignores her and rams into the heart- WDragon: -wraps its arms around Apallo, the crystal heart fires its white chaos energy into him- Quacklin: "This is the Synthesis Fusion Technique, i convert my Chaos energy into a Constructive Synthesis aura, Akimbo enters it and it breaks him down. Then i enter it, and breaks me down." Apallo: -Takes the blast.- Natalie: -closes her eyes and covers her face- Synthesis Fusion Characters: QuacklinTD/ Super QuacklinTD, AkimboTH/ Dark AkimboTH, NatalieTH, ApalloTH/Solar Form, and The White Chaos Dragon, AkimblinTSW -The green energy take the form of a new being. Using Akimbo as the base a new hedgehog appears.- "We are reconstructed into one being, Akimblin, the Synthesis Warrior." Apallo: "You wanna see a real blast -takes out a Quantum Shard- I'll show you a real blast!" Apallo: -Transforms into his Solar Form- -And from below fires a Omega Shot at the dragon's mouth- WDragon: -the dragon's chaos scales reflect the blast- WDragon: -the reflected blast pushes Apallo into the ocean surrounding the island.- Akimblin: -tilts his head- "He has a lot of power." Apallo: -spindashes in mid air and boosts back up- Akimblin: "Thank you for saving us, now allow me to return the favor." Akimblin: -Ability Assessment, Adaptability Activation- Apallo: "Eh?" Natalie: -limps over to Apallo.- "This is Quacklin and Akimbo's strongest technique. With it they are confident they can break the The White Chaos Dragon's Crystal Heart and give you a piece, after all you did save us." Apallo: "...Alright... But say, Are you single...because I know a guy that could use a strong girl like you." WDragon: -spreads it's wings- -the entire island becomes swallowed by dark storm clouds- Natalie: "Um.." -steps backwards- Akimblin: - "You're immune to projectiles and have a chance to reflect them." Natalie: -faints- Earlier Natalie had stated she could not use any chaos energy, yet she some how healed quacklin and akimbo. She didnt use chaos energy to heal them, she used her own life energy with her damaged body, thus not having any energy to heal her own wounds or sustain her own life. Akimblin: -eyes widen- "No!" -he watches her fall- Apallo: -catches her- "Hey I'll take her to my friend's house." Apallo: "Dont worry about us!" Apallo: -holds her- "Its gonna be ok alright?" Akimblin: -mutters- "i owe you one." -looks back at the dragon- "You will pay, i dont care if i break that heart of yours, you will pay!" Akimblin: -Goes into Beast Mode- -his voice becomes monstrous- "Im going to break you!" -lungs at the dragon as it sends White Lightning bolts down at him, wrecking the island.- Natalie: -the warmth from her body begins fading.- Apallo: -uses the power of his Quantum energy to give her some of his life force- - a chaos depleted Natalie heal 2 super formed team mates on top of being damage, which means once her life started to fade stabilizing it became impossible, but giving her energy recharged her life force but it would only be a temporary fix, Quacklin will not be able to understand that but akimbo will.- Beast Unleashed Characters: NatalieTH, ApalloTH/Solar Form, The White Chaos Dragon, AkimblinTSW, and Dark Magic Being Write the second section of your page here. Section heading Characters: QuacklinTD/ Super QuacklinTD, AkimboTH/ Dark AkimboTH, NatalieTH, ApalloTH/Solar Form, The White Chaos Dragon, and AkimblinTSW Write the second section of your page here. Category:Fanfics Category:QtinqSpirits